Not who you think I was
by sanna the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow is the Prince of the land and its not all it is created up to nic starts dating Amy and Shadow discovers unfounded feeling a for the blue hedgehog
1. The beginning

Hello,my name is Shadow.I'm normally seen with a crowd of giggling girls or sonic who comes to save the 's my best friend,he's a very cuddly person and often gives me hugs even though people laugh at him for doing lost his dad and he hugs all of the people close to over 5 times a day,afraid that if he doesn't,he'll lose us as well.I find it cute,he gives the best hugs and places his face near your I think the same thing."Should I tell them?"I mutter as I look at a photo of me and my family.I was 5 at the time and mother was holding me while Farther had his hand wrapped against mother and one against Maria,my older sister.I'm 16 now and Maria has a boyfriend called 've been dating for over two years.I tease her and she just laughs along.I wish I was like Maria and smile all day and at the saddest times and the worst but we can't all be alike that I guess.

I reach for a photo of me and Sonic.I was giving him a piggy back while we ran through the corn got lost and Sonic had started crying so I gave him a piggy back to cheer him up and it obviously did because he was laughing and smling in no time.I smiled but soon a frown painted onto my muzzle."Should I tell him?"I said as I placed it back on my bed stand.I lay onto my bed and stared at the ceiling fan watching it spin as I wished it fell and chopped me up."I should tell him"I said as I turned off my lamp and fell asleep,dreaming on how to tell him my secret.

I woke to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock.I groaned and reached for the clock.I finally shut it off and I attempted to leave my was 5:30 and I listened to hear the footsteps on the Crystal marbled floor outside in the hall.I pulled myself out of my bed and grabbed my shirt,tie and trousers. Even though we boys don't wear clothes,we HAVE to wear uniform so we set a good as 's not like I was gonna show my butt to the teacher but because I'm in uniform,I can' well.I got dressed and left my room to see the large hallway of my home.I am the Prince of mobius ,son of king Charles and Queen would wake up hours later because she didn't go to school anymore.I watched as mother and farther paid no attention to me,not after I refused to become king when it was 'my time' Maria wanted to be queen and I gave my chance to just say my parents haven't forgave me yet.

I rushed down the stairs and made breakfast even when my maid demanded she'd do it but I have refused and told them countless times that I can do it myself.I go do other things till I have to soon on my shoes,get my side bag and we drives me and I stare out of the gets a really expensive car while I get a bike but I don't feel like riding it.

We arrive and I get out the car,saying my drives off and I turn to see the school that I prisoner to stay until the clock strikes three.I sigh and grabbed out my planner from my bag.I had history first and we'd be learning about the king and queen today.I knew my secret would be shattered today in that lession.I've seen miss star,my history teacher look at me oddly and I suspect she has found out.I started to walk into the building and I watched to students leave and enter.I saw Sonic run to me and I always bring a smile to my hugged me and he grabs my hand and pulls me to his locker."Shadow,Sally and Amy has asked me out,who should I choose?"Sonic asked.I chuckled."So your in a love triangle"I said making the shape with my finger in the blushed and nodded."Well I hate Sally and I hate is smart and is good for your missions to stop Amy is good with her hammer and she is good for combat"Shadow said."I know but I'm thinking about who would be a better girlfriend!"Sonic said."Ok um,that's for you to luck"I say as I walk off.I saw a picture of Maria on a wall and She looked so used to come to this school and she was known for her good spirit and her smile.I heard the bell ring and I walked to history and sat beside smiled and looked the all got out her books and wrote the date and the learning class,does anyone one know what's the kings name is?"Miss star asked went up and she looked at me."Shadow what about you?"She asked.I frowned and answered."His name is Charles while the queens is Mary."I smiled."Good Sonic,what is their son and daughters name?"Miss star asked."Maria and Edward"He answered.I cringed at my name and let her continue."Well shall we look at their portraits"She next slide came on and people gasped."Why does the son and daughter look like shadow and Maria?"Sonic asked miss"That's for Shadow to answer"She looked at me and I felt my body."Um,I-(sigh)I'm Prince Edward"I said"I knew it!"Someone shouted"I turned to see Jet snarling at me."That stupid hedgehog is Prince,the very one that turned down the throne"Jet chuckled.I felt anger boil and I stood up"How the fuck do you know that?"I shouted."Shadow calm down-""I know because your farther and my farther are friends and they tell each other everything"Jet anger I walked star came after me and stopped me."Edward get back in the classroom now or-""Don't call me Edward!"I shouted."Ok Shadow,calm down let's just continue the session-""I already know everything about I please do something else"I nodded."Do you want to do some work on queen Elizabeth?"She asked.I nodded."Ok"We walked back in and she set me some work while the others learned about me and my family.


	2. We are young

I arrived home at half took me an hour and a half to walk home.I had just missed the rain and I watched it slide down the glass of my bedroom window.I thought of Sonic and how he would go for a run in the never let anything ruin his run,not even if a zombie aplocyse started.I shuddered at the thought.I frooze as I saw a figure look at me through the window.I couldn't make out any of his figure a but I still was frightened.I screamed and hid under my bed.I toughened up,knowing I was not like that.I got out and stood out proud to see the man gone."Weird"I muttered.I shrugged and went on my Xbox.I only played it for 5 minutes before I got bored.I sighed and walked around the castle I lived,eyes searched the though I have lived here for 16 years,I still get lost and still have lots to discover."Stupid castle,too big for a family of four and a couple of maids"I muttered.I looked up at my photo and glared at it."I hate you"I said to it."I hate what you and I are"I whispered.I knew it wouldn't answer,no one talked to me here,all execpt Maria but she was with Jake.I growled and stomped off to the throne room where my parents Sat."Mother may I have a friend round please"I asked."Son I don't think-"Mother!Maria always has friends round please?"I shouted."She looked at farther then back to me."Ok Edward,we're sorry we have been angry with you "Mother smiled.I smiled back and ran off.I ran all the way into my room and grabbed phone.I phoned Sonic's number and waited for him to answer."Please answer,please answer"I muttered.

_Hello_

Hi sonic do you want to come round?"

_sure_

_Cool_

_ BYE_

Bye.

I hung up and smiled.I looked at my room to see it tidy as normal and sighed.I walked to the the garden and sat on the grass.I grabbed a daisy and picked of the petals.I watched them fall as they landed on the grass.I smiled and looked at the clouds in the sky.I knew it would take awhile till Sonic arrived.I thought back to history class today and hate filled me as I thought of hawk,doesn't know when to shut up.I knew him and his friends would annoy me tomorrow and I grew prepared"Shadow your friend is here!"My mother called.I smile and got up.I ran to the door and smiled to see the cute blue hedgehog there."Hi"I greet."Yo"He hugged me and I led him around."Where do you want to go"I just looks stunned."Sonic?"I say,poking him in the side."Oh what?"Sonic says,snapping out his trance."Where do you want to go first"I ask again."Game room!"He shouts,startled by his own echo."Sure,right this way"I walk and walk till after a few minutes we arrive.I push open the double doors and I hear Sonic gasp loudly."Whoa momma"Sonic says,his breath taken away.I chuckle and we enter."You lucky fuck"Sonic says."What do you what to go on?"I ask."Too much to chose from"Sonic pulls on his quills and I just laugh."I have an Xbox in my room as well as here"I say."I want one"He says like a little boy when he sees an toy on the kids channel."Only one thing"I say."What,no way"He says in disbelief"Yes way"I bear hugs me and runs around the room."I feel like a brought a little kid to toys.R us"I laugh.

Sonic had eventually chose and Xbox 360 with an Kinect and I gave him a gamer laptop."I feel like I'm in heaven"Sonic says.I laugh and I fail over."We have a play room for my little sister Casey"I laugh."Wait,you have a sister?"Sonic asks."Well not really,she's my cousin but she's like a sister to me so I call her my sister and she calls me brother"I explain."Cute,show me the play room"He says.I nod and we run to the playroom despite the maids arrive and I walk in amazed."It's been years since I've been in here"I breathe.I smile when I see an old,dirty teddy bear.I pick it up and trace my finger tracing its sitches"Hello Mr cuddles"I say,feeling comes over and looks at the old bear"That's so cute"He said."I smile and put the teddy down.I run off and wait for Sonic to join me."THE BALL PIT"I shout.I push him in and watch as the balls swallow him uses his arms to push the balls away and acted as if he had drowned.I laugh and Sonic pulls me in,surprising I crash into the ball pit,the multi-coloured balls covered me and I forced my head above them."You asshole"I chuckle and I grab a ball.I throw it and it hit Sonic right between the eyes and fell into the balls again.I laughed and Sonic had gotten up to throw one back at me.I hear Sonic laugh and I join eyes see an rocking get out and race to it but I beat him."Giddy up horsey"I say in an American laughs and he pushes me off."Ow"I pout and I get up. "We should...ummm.I dunno"I say before I allow myself to flop into the ball pit and let my self emerge into its depths."Me too"Sonic flops after me."That doesn't make sense"I frown."Don't care"Sonic smirked."Cocky basterd"I chuckle.


End file.
